


Our Little Piece of Forever

by Awesomerigby



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2020-12-23 17:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21085277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomerigby/pseuds/Awesomerigby
Summary: Mary and Matthew have welcomed their little boy. Their happiness is infectious and seems to spread throughout the household.AU where that thing didn't happen in the series 3 finale.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that I have fics that still need finishing. I have not given up on those, but this is what I am currently watching and afteere series 3, I am crushed and need to make myself feel better. :)

Matthew couldn’t keep his eyes off the little bundle in Mary’s arms. He reached a hand out to stroke his cheek, feeling his happiness bubbling inside his chest. Not too long along, he had accepted--or as much as he could--the fact that he would never walk, let alone father a child. It didn’t seem possible that he would be sitting beside his true love, moments after she had given birth to their son. 

Their son. It just didn’t seem possible. He liked to think having a child with Lavinia would give him the same amount of joy, and while he knew he would be happy, he doubted he would feel like this. 

“Are you ever going to stop smiling?” Mary asked. 

Matthew chuckled. “Never.” 

“Neither will I.” 

Matthew leaned in to kiss her. As always, her lips were sweet, even if they were coated with sweat. 

“Shall I go fetch them, then?” he asked in a whisper. 

“I suppose that would be the polite thing to do. But…” 

“But?” 

“I’m not sure I want you to leave just yet.” 

He laughed again. “We were separated for a day. You missed me that much?” 

“Hush,” she scolded, but he heard the laugh in her voice. “Are you really going to tell me you didn’t miss me like crazy?” 

“If I said that, it would be a lie.” He knew it would be proper to go back to Downton and bring her family back here, but he wasn’t quite ready to leave her or his son. “Well, they have a telephone and a car.” 

“Exactly.” 

“I’ll give them a ring and let them know.” 

Matthew gave Mary another kiss before leaving her room and finding a telephone. He wanted to get this call to end quickly so he could be back at her side. 

“Hello? Downton Abbey,” Mr. Carson answered. 

“Mr. Carson, it’s Mr. Crawley.” 

“Yes, Mr. Crawley. Congratulations. I am so happy for you and Lady Mary.” 

“Yes, thank you so much. May I speak to Lord Grantham?” 

“I will get him.” 

A moment later, Robert was a the phone. “Matthew, is everything okay?” 

“Yes. Mary and the baby are fine.” 

He heard an exhale. “I am so happy for you two.” 

“Thank you.” Matthew glanced at Mary’s closed door. “I called because I had planned to bring you all here, but... “ He smiled. “Mary and I don’t want to separate.” 

Robert chuckled. “That is very understandable. We’ll take the car and meet you there.” 

“Thank you, Robert. I am so excited for everyone to meet him.” 

“Him?” Robert repeated, and Matthew could hear the excitement in his voice. “I have a grandson?” 

Matthew laughed. “Yes, you do. A beautiful one.” 

“That’s… that’s wonderful.” He cleared his throat. “Well, I’ll let you go, and we’ll see you and Mary shortly.” 

After ending the call, Matthew returned to Mary’s room. She didn’t seem to notice him. All her attention was on their son. She was gazing into his tiny face, lips parted, as though she couldn’t quite believe it. Matthew felt the same way. 

“I will love you forever,” she said softly. 

Matthew, hardly believing the intense love he had for this woman, shut the door. As he did, Mary looked up. 

“What did Papa say?” she asked. 

“He says they will take the car and meet us.” Matthew paused. “He sounded a little worried.” 

“Well, can you blame him? After what happened with Sybil.” 

Matthew sighed. “I wish she could be here.” 

“She will be, in spirit.” 

Matthew took the seat next to her bed. He noticed her voice dropped at the mention of her sister. He wished he hadn’t brought it up. It had only been a year; the wound was still fresh. “He sounded excited too,” he added. 

Mary smiled, and Matthew nearly sighed in relief. “Mama and Papa must be ecstatic to have a grandson and a granddaughter. I do hope George gets along with Sybbie.” 

“George?” 

“Oh. The name I chose for him. I’m sorry, I should’ve consulted you, but I wasn’t…” 

He silenced her with a kiss. When he broke away, he said, “I think George is perfect. Regal and strong, just like our little boy.” 

“Matthew,” she said. 

“Yes?” 

“No. That’s his middle name. What do you think?” 

He kissed her again and again. “Perfect. Everything is perfect.” 

Mary stroked George’s head. Already Matthew could see little blonde tufts of hair. “I have a feeling he’s going to look just like you.” 

“Well, I am devilishly handsome.” He grinned, and Mary rolled her eyes. “But, let’s hope he has your no-nonsense, headstrong personality.” 

“And Granny’s bluntness,” she added with a laugh. 

“Oh, dear. We’ve created a monster.” 

“A perfect, little monster.” 

Matthew looked down at the sleeping boy and silently agreed. 


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew was content to stay by Mary’s side all day, just gazing into the face of his son, George. His attention was drawn elsewhere when he heard a swift rapping on the doorframe. He and Mary looked up from George to see that their family had arrived.

Matthew rose from his seat to greet them. He gave kisses to Violet, Edith, and Cora. He shook Robert’s and Tom’s hands, grinning as they congratulated them. As they went to see the new and exhausted mother, Matthew met his mother. 

It warmed his heart to see the joy on Isobel’s face. He feared that she had grown lonely, bored, perhaps, with the goings-on at Downton. He wondered if she missed having him around the house, missed his father. He couldn’t wait to see her relationship with George bloom. 

“Mother,” he said. 

“Oh, my darling boy.” She threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. 

He laughed into her shoulder. No matter how old he got, her embraces were always welcome. 

“Come meet your grandson.” Matthew led Isobel to Mary’s bedside. 

“Oh, Mary,” Cora said. “He’s beautiful.” 

“Isn’t he?” Mary asked, beaming. 

“May I hold him?” Isobel asked. She sounded nervous. 

“Of course,” Mary replied, seeming to notice her tone as well. Very gently, she transferred George into Isobel’s arms. 

“What’s his name?” she asked, rocking him. 

“George,” Matthew answered. 

Isobel glanced up at him before looking back to the baby. “George? I always thought you’d named your son Reginald, after your father.” 

There was a scoff. Matthew and Isobel both looked at Violet, who pursed her lips and looked away. 

“Mother, isn’t it enough that my middle name is Reginald? Mary chose George, and I like it.” 

“I didn’t mean to imply…” She trailed off. “It’s suitable.” 

“George Matthew Crawley,” Mary provided. 

“It sounds nice,” Edith said. “It’s got a nice ring to it.” 

“Thank you, Edith.” 

Mary sounded as surprised as Matthew felt. She and her sister were never on great terms, but he supposed losing their other sister helped them become closer. He hoped so. He liked Edith. 

Matthew felt a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at Tom and shook his hand again. 

“You’re in for an adventure,” Tom said. “A child is a blessing. And of course, it’ll be more so when you’ve got someone.” He sighed. “Sorry. Childbirth brings back memories of Sybil.” 

“I do wish Sybil could’ve been here,” Cora commented. 

“She is here,” Robert said. “In spirit.” 

Matthew chuckled. “You know, Mary said the same thing not too long ago.” 

Robert smiled and kissed Mary’s forehead. “She’s my daughter, alright.” 

“Will you and Mary be coming back to Downton?” Isobel asked as she handed George to Violet. 

“No,” Matthew answered. “Dr. Clarkson wants to keep Mary and George overnight for observation. The birth was a bit early, and he wants to make sure…” He trailed off. 

“That nothing happens,” Cora finished. 

“George,” Violet said. “Aren’t you glad you won’t have to go by an awful name like Reggie?” 

“Granny!” Mary scolded. “Reginald is a perfectly fine name. It’s just as regal.” 

“It just sounds odd.” 

Matthew and Mary exchanged a look, then laughed. With Violet around, he couldn’t see any possible way their son wouldn’t pick up her blunt nature. 

“Matthew, come to dinner,” Robert said.

“It’s kind of you to offer, but I think should stay with Mary. She went through the hard stuff, and it doesn’t seem fair to relax while she’s here.” 

“Oh, I am so glad you said that,” Mary said. “Because I was going to tell you if you accepted that invitation that I did the hard stuff and it’s not fair if you relax.” 

Matthew actually wouldn’t have been surprised if Mary meant what she said. She was grinning though, so full of happiness, that he wasn’t quite sure. 

“I should be up and about tomorrow,” Mary assured her parents. 

“She thinks,” Matthew corrected. “You still need to get plenty of rest.”

She rolled her eyes. “I’m much more capable than you think.” 

“I know that, but best not to push your limits. For me?” he finished in a tender whisper only she could hear. It took a lot to melt Lady Mary Crawley, but his voice always seemed to do the trick. A soft smile graced her features. 

“Not fair, you know,” she said. “Using your charms to overpower me.” 

“Ah, but, darling, you always overpower me.” 

“Yes, that’s true.” She chuckled. 

“Maybe we should leave them,” Isobel suggested. 

Robert nodded in agreement, and as they started to leave the hospital room, Edith approached Mary’s bed. She gave her sister’s knee a pat and smiled, something which Mary returned. Maybe they would never be friends, but no one could feel upset during this time. 

Cora hesitated. She stood in the doorway, glancing back and forth from her daughter to her husband. 

“Cora,” Robert said. 

Cora bit her lip. “I should stay. Make sure she’s alright.” 

“Mama, don’t fret,” Mary said.

“Don’t you think I have a reason to fret?” 

“I know you do, but it’s fine. Matthew is here.” 

“Tom was with Sybil.” 

Robert came back into the room and put his hands on her shoulders. He tried to steer her away gently, but she resisted. 

“It’ll be okay,” he said softly. 

“Cora, Mary is strong,” Violet told her. “And I’m sure Dr. Clarkson will call if something is amiss.” 

Cora sighed. “Matthew, you must contact the moment something is off.” 

Matthew nodded. “Of course.” 

Cora kissed Mary’s forehead before leaving with her family. As soon as the family had left, a nurse came into the room and took George from Mary’s arms to keep an eye on him overnight. Mary watched the nurse take her son, her lips stretched into a thin line. 

“It’s procedure,” he reminded her. 

“I know that. It just feels odd.” 

“Mary, I am so proud of you. Not only did you bring our son into this world, you took it upon yourself to make it possible. I thought I had a problem, and I didn’t do anything.” He stroked her cheek. “My Mary, It almost seems impossible how much I love you.” 

Mary scooted to make room on the bed. “Lay with me.” 

“You sure the bed can support us?” 

“Why, am I still fat?” 

“No, but I am about to burst from happiness.” 

“That’s no excuse. Lay with me before I get cross.” 

Matthew smiled and toed his shoes off. Then, he lay next to Mary on the bed. She turned on her side as much as she could and pressed her face into his shoulder. He was sure she could feel his heart pounding, as it always did when she was near. He put his arms around her and kissed the top of his head. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dr. Clarkson gave Mary the okay to head back to Downton the next day. Matthew had considered driving home to change and pick up some clothes for Mary, but she insisted that she was fine. The dress she had worn to the hospital was folded neatly on a chair in the corner. She assured him that the rest of the family and staff wouldn’t mind, considering their excuse. 

“I wish I could use that excuse for the rest of my life,” she said. 

Matthew waggled his eyebrows. “Well, I guess we just need to keep making babies, then.” 

She gave him a look. “Can I use the excuse without the birth part, please?” 

“That’d be a bit difficult.” 

Dr. Clarkson arranged a car to take them home. Matthew helped Mary, who was holding George, into the car, then followed himself. 

“Thank you for everything, Dr. Clarkson,” Mary told him. “It was hard, but I suspect, not as hard as it could have been.” 

“My pleasure, Lady Mary. It feels strange, I must say. I’ve known you your whole life, and here I am, bringing your child into the world. With little complications, mind you.” 

“No one blames you for Sybil,” she assured him. “And Sybbie is a beautiful, healthy child.” 

Dr. Clarkson smiled sadly. “That is nice to hear. Mr. Crawley, contact if there is anything.” 

Matthew nodded. “Thank you.” 

Dr. Clarkson gave a nod to the driver, who started Mary and Matthew back to Downton Abbey. 

“He’s sleeping,” Mary said softly. “Lord knows that won’t last.” She chuckled, then yawned. 

“I long for sleepless nights.” He smiled. “You know, up until the nannies take over.” 

“They won’t  _ take _ over. I plan to be very involved in our son’s life.” 

“As do I, but given  _ our  _ lives, I do appreciate the help.” 

Mary sighed. “I don’t want to think about that yet.” She smoothed George’s hair. “I just want to be with him.” 

“And we will be. Even that time comes.” 

Matthew let Mary take a short nap the rest of the way. She hadn’t gotten much sleep last night. George was having difficulty latching, and that frustrated both George and Mary. Matthew was afraid she was going to have a meltdown. Luckily, a nurse helped Mary through it, though it wasn’t until past 3 AM. 

Matthew watched his wife and child, looking so peaceful together. George seemed to be tilting his head, in order to press it against Mary’s palm. Her touch was comforting, much like it was for Matthew. He only hoped it would always be this effective when George would inevitably cry his little lungs out. 

During the ride, Matthew couldn’t help but glance down at his legs. It was hard to believe that not too long ago, he thought his life was going to change completely. Not to say it hadn’t changed now, but he had resolved himself to a life of complete dependence. At first, the thought filled him with despair. To rely on another person to help him out of bed, bathe him, change him, and he was sure, many other things, was something unfathomable. If he had been given a nurse, that would have been a little more bearable, but Lavinia was determined to do it all, all without the expectations that usually came with a marriage. It still hurt him that Lavinia--dear, sweet Lavinia, who had never caused a moment’s sorrow--saw and understood Matthew’s love for Mary even more than he did. 

Mary shifted slightly next to him, and he looked at her. He wished Lavinia had lived on, but he was grateful. She had opened his eyes. While he loved her, it seemed impossible not to be with Mary. He had no doubt that, had he been confined to the chair, Mary would have undertaken every task Lavinia had promised. 

Her shift seemed to disturb George; his little brow scrunched up, and Matthew feared he was going to start bawling. Mary hadn’t realized what she had done; she was still sleeping. Matthew was determined to keep it that way. 

Being careful not to wake his wife, Matthew reached a finger and stroked George’s cheek. Perhaps his touch wasn’t as magical as Mary’s, but he hoped it would do the trick. 

Unfortunately, George didn’t take too kindly to “not his mother” touching him. He opened his mouth, and the shriek came. It was so sudden, the chauffeur almost drove off the road before righting himself. 

George’s crying and the chauffeur steering the wheel straight made Mary jerk. 

“What is going on?” she asked, her voice heavy with sleep. She looked down at George. “My sweet boy, what’s wrong?” 

“Me,” Matthew said, turning pink. 

“What did you do?” 

“Nothing.” 

Mary gave him a look. Of course, she knew he did something. Why else would George suddenly be bawling at the top of his lungs? 

“You shifted a bit in your sleep, and he looked like he was about to cry. So, I just touched his face, and he acts like the bloody bogeyman tried to eat him!” Mary couldn’t help it. She burst into laughter. “It’s not funny, Mary! Our son has decided that he hates me. When he starts to talk, he’ll call me “Not the mama.”’ 

“You’re overdramatic,” she said. “And it’s not because he hates you.” She gestured to the boy, who was trying to press his face against Mary’s breast. 

Matthew felt a rush of relief. After George started crying, he imagined their future. Every time he came near, he would cry bloody murder. He would never let Matthew near him. He would distance himself, and Matthew would never have a proper relationship with his son. Okay, perhaps he was being a tad overdramatic. 

Matthew glanced at the driver. “Are you sure you want to do this here? We are nearly there. I can see Downton.” 

“So, do I, but he’s really trying to get at me.” She made sure the driver was watching the road before undoing the buttons on her blouse. She exposed her breast to George who latched on at once. As he suckled, she put a hand on his hand, effectively concealing herself from the driver, should he decide to look back. And he did. 

“Eyes front,” Matthew said quickly, and the driver looked back to the road. Matthew noticed he was slightly pink. 

Mary chuckled. “I am sure Sybil wouldn’t have bothered with silly covers.” 

“No, she probably wouldn’t have.” Matthew couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight. George looked so content, drinking up the nourishment Mary’s body provided for him. Matthew had placed his hands on those breasts as he kissed her deeply, hungrily, but right now, they were something much more important. He marveled at his wife, his beautiful, perfect, amazing wife. 

Mary caught him looking. He blushed and glanced away. 

“Don’t be shy,” she told him. “It is beautiful.” 

“Both you and he are the most beautiful creatures on earth.” 

By the time they reached Downton, George had had his fill and was back to snoozing in Mary’s arms. They spotted the servants waiting for them. Even from here, Matthew could see the smile on Carson’s face. 

“Thank you,” Matthew told the driver, giving him five quid. He still hadn’t gotten used to the idea of drivers and servants, and he was always tempted to give them something for their trouble. After Carson's withering looks, he had stopped almost money into his hands. Still, he provided that extra tip to help he was sure wouldn’t see often. 

The servants rushed to meet them, all clamoring. Mary pressed her finger to her lips to quieten them down. 

“Congratulations, m’lady,” Anna said, grinning. 

“Thank you, Anna.”

“He’s going to be a strapping lad, I know it,” Carson said. 

“He’s going to look like Mr. Crawley,” Thomas commented. 

“That’s what I said,” Matthew spoke up. “My looks, Mary’s no-nonsense attitude, and…” He grinned. “Cousin Violet’s bluntness.” 

“Dear me,” Mrs. Hughes exclaimed. “He’s going to be a handful that one.” 

“We’re very excited.” 

“Well, don’t stand around in the cold all day,” Carson said, ushering the couple inside Downton. “We’ll be up shortly with tea and breakfast.” 

“That sounds heavenly,” Mary said as she and Matthew went up the steps and into the estate. 

Matthew was sure, after today, everything was going to sound heavenly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the "Not the Mama" thing is a reference to that old show "Dinosaurs."


End file.
